Tears from a Raven book one
by Shadowolf XIII
Summary: Raven is being hunted down of her father's demon ans her magic will not woke, who is this strange young man who will came to save her. Chapter5 up Read it and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter1: Dreams of Silver

Chapter1 Dreams of Silver:  
  
It was Saturday night and Raven was feeling cold liked someone had poisoned her heart she left the others and went to her room to go to sleep she had thought if it was only a small cold if she went to sleep early then it would go away the next day but she would not sleep this night for her father was haunting her dreams. ~*~ Her dreams had always started off with her walking though the city at night down a new and strange pathway that she had just found then as she reached the end of the path a demon would come out of the shadows and attack her.  
She would try to use her magic on it but every time she tried the demon's eyes would glow crimson red and her power would fade away from her leaving her weak and wide open for the demon to attack her with out being hurt back.  
But just as the demon was about to strike her down for the count there would be a silver flash of light and the demon would stumble back hitting the ground stunned for an hour, and there on the ground at her feet would be a pure silver sword stuck into the ground smoke steaming from it's burning metal.  
She would bend down to pick it up in her hands and it would flash silver and the new moon light Raven would turn it in her hands the moon light reflecting off of it, it was a ancient blade older then the gods themselves but she had always wanted to know who it had belonged to her dreams showed her who but she would never get a name or a good look at him before she woke up.  
As Raven would turn the sword in her hands she would see a young man about her age standing of the roofs of the houses around her looking down at her and the sword the weapon had belonged to him and Raven knew it he would leap down off of the roofs and would walk up to her she would go cold all over and start to shiver with every step her would take.  
He would hold out his hands to her looking at the sword before saying "my sword may I have it back please Raven" he would tell her and every time Raven would reply after realizing that he was specking to her she would say back to him "it's a amazing weapon where did you come across it" she would ask him handing back his sword to him Raven would look at him trying to get a good like at his face but could never see what he looked like clearly.  
After sometime he would reply to her question "from my mother before she was killed off" he would tell her, Raven had never felt emotions in the waking world but in the sleeping world she had always felt them and they had almost killed her Raven felt pain of loss for this young man who had saved her she wanted so much to tell him that her mother was gone to but she could never get it out of her mouth before.  
The demon would weak up and lung at the young man taking him down to the ground pinning him there hopeless and Raven could do nothing for she was filled with fear and that he told her to stay back from the demon and that he would be fine Raven would wake up in a cold sweet every time the demon would bring it's mouth down over the young man's neck she woke up her because Beastboy would wake her up for breakfast even if she did not eat it, sure it was better then seeing what happened to the young man in her dreams.  
But it did not madder she would find out what happened to him soon enough even if she did not want it to happen it would it was the bidding of her father doing it to her so that she would be wake when the time came. ~*~  
  
~I have to say sorry for the short chapter and for make Raven seem to wake and soft I need to know some thing about Raven if you all could help answer my questions. what does Raven say to invoke her dark powers. what's Raven's father's name and her mother's name (real don't need to know her mother's name just wondering) if Raven had a last and middle name what would them be.  
  
~I thank all who answer my questions I hope all of you who read this  
with let me know what you thing of my first Teen Titans fan fiction. 


	2. Chapter2: Silver Valor & a Raven's Touch

~Ha I'm back and I give a great many thinks to those who answered my questions. I'm sorry if my second chapter is long and boring just bear with it and I'll make the third chapter better.  
  
Chapter2: Silver Valor & a Raven's Touch:  
  
When Raven woke up all she could hear was Beastboy calling her name or what he thought was her name he was knocking on her door so heard that if he did not stop it would fall out of place.  
"Ha Rae you up Robin says it's time to train in case of a Slade attack" the annoying green elf told her, Beastboy waited outside her room waiting for a answer from Rae but there was not reply back which worried him for he did care for Raven a bit when she did not blow him up which was all the time. ~*~ Raven groaned at thinking of answering him it was a waste of her good time "Rae oh Rae you ok are you even up RAE" Beastboy yelled hoping for a answer which if there was one it would be Raven coming out of her room and blowing him up for the fourth time this week.  
Raven got up out of bed and went over to her dresser grabbed her dark blue cape put it on pulling the hold over he head after brushing her hair then moved over to the door to open it and face the oh so boring world.  
Beastboy could feel that Raven was about to open the door so he crept away from her room hoping no to get killed by her this time around, Raven pulled open the door to see nothing until she looked around the side of her room to see the green elf Beastboy creeping away from her like he normally did after banging on her door to wake her up.  
Raven closed her eyes and begun to chant if Beastboy would not stay to face her then she would bring him to her and teach him a lesson "Azarath Metrion Zinthose" Raven chanted opening her eyes to she her dark magic working it's way up Beastboy's body which he did not know until it reached his shoulders. ~*~ Beastboy looked down to see her magic waving it's way up his body he started to look around the hallway trying to find something anything to take hold of before he was pull towards Raven's anger.  
"Rae I did not mean anything by running from you honestly" he tried to tell her "you the most notorious trickster in this hole city being honest ha right" Raven replied as Beastboy fell to the floor and was dragged across the ground to Raven.  
"Rae I'll do anything if you let me live this once anything from making your bed cleaning your room I'll even stop play jokes on you for the rest of this year which would be a good thing for you because this year has just started" Beastboy begged her.  
Raven stopped dragging Beastboy across the floor to think of what he had said to her and it seemed like a good idea to make him stop playing jokes on her for the hole year and if her did play one on her then he would get it for sure no begging out of it this time.  
With a flick of Raven's wrist she had moved Beastboy off of the floor and into the air levitating him in front of her face before she replied to him "I make you a deal Beastboy if you do not and I mean do not play one signal trick on me for the rest of this hole year then I will not blow you to into ashes" Raven told him her dark and masteries eyes glaring into his. "Do we have a deal green one" Raven asked him "ha sure deal but if you for any reason blow me up I'll started pulling pranks on you again and this time they'll be hard core" Beastboy told Raven before she through him on the ground and went back into her room. ~*~ Beastboy stood there looking at Raven's door happy to still be the color green and not the dismal color black from Raven blowing him up in her anger after what had seemed to be an hour Beastboy snapped out of his little trance and run off down the hallway away from Rae's room.  
When he entered the main room Cyborg instantly could tell that he had a up tight in counter with Raven who did not like being bugged right away in the morning and some how he survived Raven wrath to live to tell the tail.  
"Ha B-Boy run into Raven out there how did it go I see your still alive...sadly I was hoping that she'd would blow him up again...so tell us what did she do this time" Cyborg asked Beastboy well he thought to himself "nothing much happened out there I got her mad like normal tried to get away from her wrath she stopped him from getting away and in order to save myself I offered her a deal" Beastboy told Cyborg.  
"Go on go on" Cyborg replied to Beastboy hoping to get more out of him "yes go on this conversation is rather interesting but yet at the same time I feel that it is rather stupid" Starfire told Beastboy as everyone gathered around him all of them but Raven she was still in her room. ~*~ Well the other take about Beastboy's escape from Raven, Raven herself was thinking about the dream and that strange young man that was to give his life for her life and his sword that ancient silver blade that had stunned the demon so she could regain her powers.  
Raven wondered if he was watching her right now Raven go up off of her bed and moved over to her desk to write in her diary about the dream. ~*~ Diary of Raven-all who may dare to read this diary will suffer extreme pain from the loss to reproduce.  
  
Entry1-Dear darkest diary there was been many thing on my dark mind these last past boring days but the biggest one of them all is this dream I have been having about this young man who's name or identity I do not yet know.  
This dream I have been having starts off with me walking through a dark and misty and yet every strange new pathway that I have never seen before then as I near the end of the path out of the shadows came forth a dark demon of my god forsaken hell bent father Trigon.  
As I chant the three word to invoke my dark powers nothing happens it must have something to do with that demon's eyes it was two pure crimson red eyes that must remove my powers from my body then still it has many smaller eyes I think used just to see and nothing else.  
But just as I'm to take my final hit there is this strange blinding flash of silver light and once the light fades away I see the demon fall back to the ground stunned but that is not the strangest part of it there at my feet is one of the demon's many horns laying at my feet smoke come off of it I dare not to touch it for fear of being poisoned and killed.  
As I stand there knowing not what to do I look over at the left side of the demon's horn and there stuck in the cold dark ground is a pure silver sword of which I have never seen before coming off of the blade is a silver smoke I tell myself that is must be what cut off the demon's horn and stunned him to the ground.  
I bend down to pick of this rather interesting weapon and twist it in my hands as I do this it give off a bright flash of silver light that I can not seem to stop looking at but once I do stop looking at it and stop moving the sword on my hands is see the reflection of a young man on the sword I quickly look up at him wondering what he wants.  
This young man jumps off of the roof of the building that is in front of me and walks over to me holding out his hand before replying "my sword may I please have it back Raven" he tells me.  
I think to myself how does he know my name I do not realize that I have not given back his weapon but first I had to asked where he got it from "oh yes sorry here take it I tell him" or was it "it's a amazing weapon where did you come across it" yes that's what I asked him.  
What he tells me next fills my heart with pain for ever since the dark night I fell that he feels to he told me the he got it from his mother just before she died and that is what hurts me he and I are alike and many ways that I wish I could of talked to him about but.  
Just as I was about to tell me that I know what he feels like my father's hellish demon walks about up and attacks him and I am unable to help him for the demon still holds my power to his will but just is my father's demon brings it's mouth down over his neck I wake up in a cold sweet shivering with fear that I had never felt before.  
  
-End of entry-Raven. ~*~ Raven put down her pen and went over to her bed and fell asleep entering yet a other dream but this one different then the last.  
Well Raven goes into a deep slumber the other go on talking about Beastboy's escape from Raven "Wow Beastboy you got it lucky usually she blows you up anyway but just remember not to pull any tricks on her or you'll be up in smoke and flames before you can say Raven" Robin told Beastboy knowing that he could not pull this deal off in anyway even if it meant his life.  
"You think I won't make it for even a day well I'll show you just watch I won't get killed by Raven this time just you wait and see" Beastboy told Robin running off to his room sure he could not play tricks on Raven but Robin that was an other story. ~*~ Raven could not get any sleep for her dreams haunted her again but this time they were different some kind of warning for her mother Arella this warring in her dream started off will Raven just reading her book in the living room with her other friends when out of no were.  
Her mother walked out of this thick misty all her friends were frozen in time as her mother walked up to her Raven had no idea what was going on, "mother what are...you doing her I thought you were gone from the waking world" Raven asked her mother sounding a little dim in the brain, Raven's mother stopped right in front of her putting her one hand of Raven's shoulder "yes my daughter I have indeed past on from is life and into a new one by now is not the time I have come here to tell you of a great danger the you and your friends are in" Arella told her daughter.  
"Mother if this great danger you speck of about one of my father's demons then I know already I had a vision of a young man slaying the demon or so I think he does I wake up before I can find out more so far all I know I that he may die to save my life why is this mother" Raven asked the spirit of her departed mother.  
"All will be reveled to you in time but until then you must be on you best guard for both you and your friends for you father will be hunting you all down...oh there is one more think beware of the green mist for if you enter it you may not come back out with out his help" Arella told Raven.  
"Who what is his name I wish to know mother please tell me mother" Raven yelled "his name is Tem..." Raven's mother began to say when a red flash of light stuck her from behind "mother...mother are you alright" Raven asked helping her mother up off the ground "I'm fine my child but I fear the your father was finally gotten wise of my doings here I must go remember beware of the green mist" Raven's mother told her before she fade off it the dark mist leaving Raven alone again. ~*~ "Wait mother what is his name you did not tell me who is he and why must he die for me" Raven yelled at her fading mother "yooouuuu find out in time my daughter nooooow I must go farewell" Raven's mother's voce told her as she faded off form Raven grasp "no mother I can't do this alone don't leave me again" Raven cried as her mother left again. ~*~ Raven woke with a start as the warning alarm went off she leaped off her bed and ran off down the hallway to the central computer room where everyone was going to be when Raven entered the room everyone but Robin looked at her Robin was fiercely hitting the keys on the computer trying to find out what they were up against this time.  
"Let me guess Slade" Asked Beastboy clutching his fists so tight that they were turning red from him holding them like that so long "Don't know yet I don't think it's Slade he's been hidden for the last year I don't think he's come out yet" Robin replied to Beastboy "then who could it be Mad Moody again" asked Cyborg he wanted to pound that guy into bad guy dust "no it can be him he's in jail from the last time he beat him down" Raven replied to that one.  
"Raven's right it can't be him this is must bigger then both Slade and Mad Moody put to gathering" Robin told them all Raven turned from the others she knew who it was it was one of her father's demons that he sent to kill her "Father this is the last stand this time I sent you back to hell for good" Raven told herself before turning back to the others. "Well Robin have you found out yet what it is we are up against" Cyborg asked "no not yet hold on longer" Robin replied Raven was getting angry with this waiting it could take all night to find out what it was they are to fight will so Raven spoke her mind "instead of wasting time of the good for nothing computer why don't we just go and fight this thing right no before someone get killed by it" Raven told the others. ~*~ They all looked at Raven like she had gone crazy "ah Rae if you have not notes this thing we are to go against is bigger then Slade at the time" Beastboy told her "and you point is green one" Raven replied "there was been nothing bigger then him so what ever this thing is it will kill us all if we don't find out it's hit points first" Beastboy told her hoping that she would understand him but she didn't like she normal did she would rather be killed then wait until they find a hit point.  
"Look if you three are just going to stand here like worthless beings I'm going to fight this thing on my own with or with out your guys help" Raven replied lifting herself up into the air and flying out the open hug window "yoh Robin shouldn't we go after her" Beastboy asked Robin "we'll go after her once we find that things weak point" Robin told them going back to working on his computer. ~*~ Raven was flying over the city when she flow past the one who was to save her but she did not sense him sitting there watching her fly by "it is time Raven to see if you are strong enough for the first test of your powers if you won you earn my respect and loyal to you and much more but if you fail this test there is nothing I can do to save you and your father Trigon will consume you and your friends but you do get my help in this test so use my powers wisely" Tempest whispered to himself.  
Raven stopped in thin air when she sensed Tempest speck in his mind "I heard someone using telekinesis who are you show yourself to me now" Raven told Tempest told him through telekinesis "you wish you know then enter the green glowing mist in front of you and a wait for my arrival" he told her.  
"But I can't go into the mist my mother told me not to" "oh yes your mother a great Azarathein I know he myself I once fought beside her when I was every young" he told her Raven stopped thinking when he said that about her mother "you...you...you know my mother tell me I need to know everything about that you know" she yelled at him "I'm sorry Raven not until you win this test farewell for the time being" Tempest told Raven as he disconnect his mind form her mind. ~*~ "Great he just leaves me like this...what I am talking about I don't even know him yet oh find despite of my mothers warnings I must go into the mist you find out more about my mother and keep my powers from my powers" Raven yelled out load to no one "Oh my dark free Raven I do so hope that he win this test for it you fail I'm will be most heart will be broken do not fail me now".  
Raven stepped down on to the ground and walked into the green mist as she did this the mist begin to rises over her feet Raven had a every bad feeling about the green mist the more she moved deeper into the mist the more it would rise above her as Raven reached the center of the mist the hole area around her changed from what she know to something out of a medieval book Raven looked around to see that there were chains hanging from the house and buildings.  
"This place is just like from my dream just there is no demon yet which I'm fine with till it shows up" Raven moved to the end of the most illusion as she did this the mist raised up in the form of a demon Raven turned around to see the demon forming.  
Raven begun to chant to stop the demon from braking out of it's shell "Azarath Metrion Zinthose" Raven chanted trying to stop the demon but as she chanted the demon's eyes started to glow crimson red and Raven's powers fled from her. ~*~ "What my powers there gone but...but how" Raven told herself looking at the demon's eyes "you...you did this to me what have you done with my powers" "I have done nothing with then little Raven you are just to filled with fear" the demon hissed at her as it's feet broke free from the shadow mist.  
"You lie you have token my powers from me and I want them back NOW" Raven yelled at him "yeeesss good good keep being angry at me free me from this mist so I can consume you little Raven" the demon hissed "what this is no good" "for you this is not good but for me little Raven" he hissed completely braking free from the mist.  
Raven stepped back from the demon fear over take her as she back into a dead end "now taste my venom rushing through your blood and into your heart" "get back I wont let you hurt anyone or kill me back" Raven yelled at the demon as it came closer to her venom dripping from it's fangs. ~*~ "Oh my Raven you are failing this test but you still yet to call my help" Tempest told himself as he leaped from one of the roof tops and down into the mist covered roofs by now the other Titans finally found a weakness to Raven demon but don't know were she is in the city.  
"Man why couldn't she wait until we were ready to go" Beastboy told Robin "Beastboy it's Raven she likes doing things on her own now it's up to us to find her because I have a bad feeling that she will need our help sooner are latter" Robin told Beastboy as he got up to gather some powerful weapons. ~*~ "Get back get away from me demon" "sorry little Raven it is my job to kill you by orders by your father" the demon hissed at her grabbing Raven's shoulder letting it acid venom drip down on to Raven neck making her flinch.  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthose" Raven yelled hoping her power would work this time but nothing happened "My powers I'm nothing with out them" "that's right nothing and soon you'll be no more" he told her but as the demon was about to rip into neck there was a blinding silver flash of light.  
Raven's eyes widened he had shown up to help her, Raven looked around to see if there was a horn laying on the ground she seen it there at her feet and there beside it was the pure silver sword right by her feet Raven picked it up and moved it around in her hands.  
"No it's happening he's going to come and die for me I... I can let it happen" Raven told herself, Raven looked up to see the young man on the mist covered roof tops looking at her "oh no don't come your going to be killed" Raven tried to tell me but he did not hear her yelling at him. ~*~ Tempest leaped down off the roofs and walked up to her his hands put up to her Raven begun to shiver "no stop stay away from me" "my sword may I have it back Raven" Tempest asked her "it's amazing weapon how did you come by it" Raven asked him knowing the answer "from my mother before she past on in life" he told her.  
"I must not keep him here to long or he'll die" Raven thought to herself "may I have it back now Raven before demon over there wakes up angry" Tempest asked "oh here sorry but you must not stay here you could be killed" Raven replied pushing him away "I have to stay here will you it was your mother's last wishes Raven I had promise her before she died and before she saved my live now you see why I'm here" he told her putting his arm around her and pulling her close.  
At first Raven pulled away not wanting his warmth but soon after the warmth of his body made her feel more save but her peace would not last long the demon had woken up and was thirsty for blood Tempest's blood that is.  
The demon leaped at Tempest knocking him down but before he want down he pushed Raven out of the way getting her out odd the way "Raven get out of here before...arhhh" Tempest yelled in pain.  
Raven looked around the street for something to see seeing his sword she quickly picked it up and ran at the demon sticking the demon over it's body with the blade yelling "let him go it's me you want let him go demon" Raven hissed slashing the demon over and over again. ~*~ "Rav...en no get away from here...arhhh gooooo" he yelled at her Raven stood there looking at him she did not wish to leaf him she had even felt this way before for anyone till now "I...I...I cannot leave you here who ever you are" Raven yelled tears streaming from here eyes.  
"Don't worry about me just go" he said to her "no I...can beat this thing just give me a chance" "Raven please go if you die I would have failed you mother oh by the way...Arhhh stop biting me" Tempest yelled in pain again this time kicking the demon in the lower jaw make it yell up in pain blood from it's jaw spearing everywhere "you will pay for that human and your dark bird to" the demon hissed at Tempest.  
Raven stepped back trying to gather her powers so her but it was not working she looked to Tempest for help for that what he was there for "my powers why won't they work" she asked him her eyes begging him for help "the demon's eyes Raven arhhh you must cut his eyes Raven to get your powers back arhh" Tempest told her tears running down his eyes.  
Raven took up the sword again and slashed it past the demon's eyes blood had gushed out of where it's eyes used to be Raven dropped the sword to the ground and closed her eyes "Azarath Metrion Zinthose" Raven yelled her dark magic running out of her hands and into the demon sending it into the wall. ~*~ The demon quickly got up and ran at Raven she held him back the best she could Tempest got up in pain his hands lit on white fire as he walked but to protect Raven for the demon "get back from her demon or you shall taste the fire of the gods" he hissed shooting the white fire from his hands and onto the demon making him yell and scram in pain as the fire it's flesh off of his body.  
Raven looked at him with amazement "you can use the fire of the gods who are you tell me" she yelled at him "my name Raven is Tempest of the planet Athrin4 I'm what you would call a white demon and I'm at your commanded" Tempest told her Raven looked at him not believing him "a white demon and you know my mother Tempest is your name and I commanded you why is this" Raven asked him slowly moving over to him.  
"Yes you command me now what would you have me do" he asked her "well fore starters help me move this thing out of here and I kind of need help getting out of here" she told him "every well once the demon is fully dead I will move it and I will help you out of here Raven" "you mean it's not dead yet" "no it still a live but not by much" "oh I see so did I past the test of yours" "you did for you showed your emotions to me so you pass but now is not the time" he told her his white eyes glowing into her eyes and his long white hair shining in the dark mist. ~*~ The demon got up and move up to Raven she seen this and run behind Tempest he put out his hands and shoot more fire at him this time killing him "um thank you Tempest" Raven told him "I'm only doing my job Raven now that he's dead let us get you back home" "but we can't leave it here" "yes we can no one will find him for we are in the dark realms no one but you and I can enter these realms" Tempest told her taking her hands and pulling her through the mist and into the real world. "Ok then let's go home oh and I give you promising to blow but the green one Tempest" Raven told him he smiled at her as they walked through the mist back to the tower. ~*~ Back at the base Beastboy was getting worried about her as he went to find her when Raven entered the room with Tempest following her everyone looked at him wondering about him. "Raven who's the new guy you have with you" Beastboy asked "um he's Tempest my new um guardian" Raven told them "your what guardian you don't need one of them Raven" Beastboy told her "I do not" she told her walking to her room "Tempest come I need to asked to a lot about my..."Raven stopped there not want them to know about her mother.  
"You can't be our Raven you don't let anyone into your room" "well I'm this team's Raven and since today I let Tempest here into my room so for the rest of you the rule still I on" she told them running off to her room pulling Tempest with her when they entered her room Raven made him sit on the floor it would take some time to get everything out of him.  
"Tell me about my mother I know every little about her" Raven told him as she sat down of her bed Tempest lent back against her wall and closed his eyes he was so tired to tell her anything but he decide to anyways "your mother was one of the best fighters I knew I a every young white demon she save my life and in return I told her I would protect you from your father at any cost.  
"go on tell me more what age were you when you meet my mother" "8 years of age I have told you enough already now it's time for rest Raven I have been bitten by a demon more then once today and wish to rest" he told her closing his eyes and falling asleep Raven sighed and went to sleep to not even caring that she had a young and handsome man sleeping in her room with her.  
That night Raven no longer had the dream of the demon but more and far worries dreams came to her but she know knew what she had to do to stop her father from consuming the world in darkness.  
  
~ha sorry for that long and boring chapter but the next one is better I hope so read and review please oh I have more question for you all please answer them. One. What are the names of Slade three bad guys who take over the Titans in the one episodes there's that one girl with pick pig tails and the little robot guy and that big thing that ate Starfire's old green food what are their names. Two. What happened to Raven's mother and is she on he side of good. Three. How did Raven come to meet the Teen Titans. 


	3. Chaper3: Getting to know each Other

-I would like to thank x-RAVEN-x for the reviews and for answering my questions.  
  
Chapter3: Getting to know each Other:  
  
There was no light in Raven's room when Tempest woke up which he did not care about he tried to get up off of Raven's heard floor but between and demon's bite makes and the flood he did not know what was worse.  
It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of Raven's room nether did it take long for him to recognize the smell of herbal tea he could smell it even if it was a mile away from him it was his mother who had gotten him liking herbal tea.  
Tempest slowly got up off of Raven's bedroom floor and walked over to her desk and started to look through her things but no the important thing only the boring ones when his eyes moved across her diary he did not dare to read because of the warning on it. ~*~ "I'm bored need something to do maybe I'll go and help Raven blow up the green elf what's his name oh ha Beastboy, ahhhhhh HUNGRY need food or herbal tea maybe Raven will lend me some or not, oh look a is mirror oh maybe I should not touch this thing HUNGRY" Tempest thought to himself well he looked through Raven's things when the door to her room opened.  
Raven walked into the room holding two hot cups of herbal tea when she seen Tempest out and looking thought her thing she felt like blowing him up but thought better of it for his power came from the gods being a white demon and all.  
"Ha didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to look through other peoples things Tempest" Raven asked him, he did not expect her to be right behind him when she said that to him he went stiff all over and could not move he had heard the stories about her and did not wish to be in more pain then he was already. ~*~ "Sorry Raven I meant no offense by looking at you stuff with out asking you first I'm just soooo bored" he told her going back over to his corner of Raven's room, Raven thought about this for a sometime she was bored to and normal to past the time she would blow up Beastboy but she made him a deal if he did not pull any tricks on her then she would not blow him up.  
"You are forgiven Tempest but I can't help you with you boredom" she told him handing him one of the cups of herbal tea he looked at it before taking it he real did not need to drink the tea at this time just waking up.  
"What you don't like herbal tea?" Raven asked Tempest "oh no I like herbal tea it's just white demons are not to drink it once they wake up" he explained to Raven "I see and why is this" "well it is not the simplest thing to say the lest but I'll try to tell you anyways" Raven still had her hood pulled over her head as she went to sit on her bed knowing that it would take sometime for him to tell her. ~*~ As Raven sit down she pulled back her hood reveling what she looked like to Tempest who was surprised to see how beautiful she was "know go on tell me why you can't have herbal tea once you wake up" Raven told him.  
"WOW that's a shock I had no idea Raven was that beautiful her mother should have told me this" Tempest told himself "oh about that herbal tea thing right well I don't really know much about it other then if we drink it after we wake up we get really sick I had never gotten sick from it before because I had never had drink it after I weak up" he told her.  
"anything else you know about it" "no not really I have only been a white demon for a year just become one by order of the gods Athrin4" Tempest told her closing his eyes "tell me about this Athrin4" "Athrin4 is my home planet it's hidden from his world because of all the natural black and white magic on the planet" Tempest replied "tell me what does your planet look like". ~*~ "Well it's a holy place there's a lot of legendary beast one the planet" "like what?" "oh a lot from Dragons of every kind to the Griffin and the Unicorn" Tempest replied watching Raven carefully.  
"Really I would like to go to your home planet sometime" Raven told him she was really getting to like this Tempest "well maybe after the world is at rest I'll take you and your friends there that is if the world is at rest" he told her.  
"What do you mean at rest" Raven asked him getting worried about him "when all evil on this and the other planets is vanquished from existents" "but what can anyone even the gods do that" Raven asked "here let me tell you Raven, there is a ritual called the Rikno that happens once every ten million years when there is enough white demons to perform it the god chose these white demon one of them being me and a earth pond human to perform the Rikno" "so your telling me that just one white demon and one human from earth did this Rikno" Raven asked him.  
"no there is more then one white demon and one human that do this there I thousands of them both Raven and you and I are just one of them thousands" Tempest told Raven getting back up and checking the odd look scar on his shoulder, Raven looked over at him before she replied to him. ~*~ "What do you mean you and I Tempest' Raven asked him her eyes burning into his white eyes "what I said you and I are part of the Rikno' he replied siting back down "but why my" "why you because your mother picked you to be in it Raven" he replied "why you are afraid of you father" "I'm not afraid of that lowlife demon of a father of mine" Raven yelled at him.  
"ok ok I understand your anger Raven now there are something's you need you know" "like what" Raven hissed looking a the far side of her wall "like you will get to see you mother again and that you are being test by the gods to see if "your strong enough" Tempest growled at her which made her jump. "Oh sorry Raven sometimes my darker self gets to angry and I growl at people" he told her "I see so you're kind of like me then" "well you could say that I guess Raven I would like you to come with me I have something to show you that I think you would like you see" Tempest told Raven moving to the bedroom door. ~*~ As Tempest pushed open Raven's door Beastboy was ready to pull a trick on Tempest as he stepped out of her room but Raven comes out to see Beastboy flying above Tempest as a raven holding in his talons a cream pie and ready to drop it on Tempest's head.  
"Beasboy what did I tell you" Raven hissed at him as he slowly came to the ground "I know I know but I did not think it applied to him" Beastboy told Raven as he pointed to Tempest "every thing applies to him green goofball" Tempest told Beastboy "ha I maybe a goofball but I'm not a crazed white demon like you" "if I has crazed you would know it for you would not be alive right now" Tempest said.  
"Ok soooo where you two going" he asked Raven completely bypassing Tempest "don't know and even if I did you would not be able to come" Raven told him "and why not" Beastboy restored putting his hands on his hips "because your not from ether Azarath or Athrin4" Tempest cut in for Raven "what's Athrin4" Beastboy asked him "it's my home world" Tempest replied back bowing his head in name of his planet "I see what's it like" Beastboy asked again tears fell from Tempest's white eyes and hit the ground before Raven's feet as she turned to face him. ~*~ Raven bent down to see what Tempest's eyes had went from white to crimson red and his fist's were clenched shut his white fire glowing over his hands "ha Tempest what's happening Tempest" Raven yelled shacking him till he snapped out of it.  
He looked up at her trying to clear his eyes so she would not worry about him "I I'm fine Raven I don't think I can take you to that place I told you about today" Tempest replied as he moved off down the hallway leaving Raven and Beastboy alone "um what was to all about" Beastboy asked Raven who as mad at him "I don't know but you inflicted it on him Beastboy if you do not know anything about someone do not speck to them" she yelled at him making him step away from her.  
Raven run off down the hallway after Tempest but no madder how fast she runs it would seem that he's faster then her from with a every step Raven takes he takes four steps "Tempest stop please stop let me help you" Raven yelled after him but he did not turn to look at her nether did he stop to wait for her. ~*~ "My home planet gone because of my father my mother dead gone from his world because of his backstabbing ways everyone I had ever cared for dead, gone no more because of my FATHER why why did you have to betray us why father why" Tempest yelled at his father in his mind tries started to come down his face again as Tempest run off down the stars. Tempest ran out into the outdoor training grounds he did not stop nor look back he wanted off this planet were he knew no one but himself and Raven sure Raven was a good friend but everyone of his kin his brother's and sisters were dead he was the last of his family.  
Tempest walked down to the sea the was around the Titans base as he came up to the water he slowly walked into the water and went out until it was over his waist his powers were fire and water and fire did not makes he was planning to kill himself.  
When Raven came running down the beach towards him as she reached the sea line the leaped off the ground and into the air and flow out to him hoping to stop him from what he was doing "Tempest stop let me help you I know what your going through" Raven yelled at him "no you don't none of you know what I'm going through let him to my death dark bird Raven let me to my death" he told her going out deeper into the sea. ~*~ "No you can not die what every is in your mind let it out let it out let me take you darkest secrets let me help you face your pains Tempest take hole of my hand let me help you" Raven called to him as the hovered by him in the water.  
"Sorry Raven you can not help me no one can" "yes I can help you but you must let me help you Tempest you must let go of this darkness in your heart let it out" Raven yelled at him Tempest closed him eyes and turned to face she his demon side showing more now "see who I am see what I have become see Raven see what I truly am" he yelled at her.  
"Azarath Metrion Zinthose" Raven chanted as her dark aura wrapped it's way around Tempest's body and pulled in under the water "rahhhh RAAAAVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEN" Tempest yelled as he went under the water.  
"Sorry Tempest but it had to be done to stop your temper" Raven told him as he came back up from under the water shivering and spiting out water from his mouth "you are going to sooo pay for that now I am going to be sick for my powers revolve around fire" he told Raven walking back to the beach "sorry but there was nothing else I could do oh I can fix that sickness if you want" she replied to him Tempest stop half way back to the beach he started to fall back as he hit the shallow part of the water with a splash. ~*~ "TEMPEST" Raven yelled as she flow over to him and lowered herself into the water around him Raven put her arms around his body and pulled in onto the beach and laid him down of the hot sand around them "Tempest come on Tempest wake up come on don't die on me know".  
Tempest coughed up water and looked into Raven teary eyes trying to move his hand onto her face but he was to weak to move his hand "don't waste your power Tempest just lay still and regain for power" Raven told him hold his head in her hands "Raven I'm sorry that I over reacted like I did I it's just that I...I" he started to tell her but she cut him off. Raven put a finger to his lips stopping him from specking to her "don not speck I understand everything you did and said back there, there is not need to explain yourself to me" she told him "no you deserve to know more about me then you do" he told her sitting up right "if you feel that way then I would like to know about your life before you cam to earth" Raven asked him.  
"my life I not a every good one to tell but I'll do my best to tell you it anyways" he told her "then go one let you past come out" Raven replied to Tempest as he told a deep breath and begin to tell his life story to Raven "I'm the last son of Sha angel of the light I was brought up to be a great warrior like my father like me father I was trained heard almost to death everyday by my master lord Dragorin one of the Athrin4 my life as it was to be spent in battle and in training I hardly spent time with my mother and other bothers and sisters, therefore I had gotten cold and stone of heart to them thinking that I has the best greater then my father who had won the battle of the darksiders but I was not like my father no I was lesser then him by far" Tempest told Raven bowing his head in shame of him failure to his father and mother.  
Raven bent her head down trying to find the right words to tell him that he was not a failure to her "Tempest I don't know who your father is are how great he is and I don't care that he's the greatest fighter and the planet of Athrin4 because I think you a best of them all up there and that if it was not for you I would not be alive right now" Raven told Tempest making him feel a little bit better then he was already. ~*~ "Thanks for the kind words Raven but on my planet I am but a nothing and I have the prove and scars to prove it" he told her looking out into the sea "but scars show just how much greater then your father you are Tempest" she replied not understanding him every well.  
"Scars on my home world are but a showing of weakness and I have many of them especially the one" "what one is that show me" Raven asked Tempest putting her hand on his shoulder he gentle removed her hand from his shoulder and rolled up his right sleeve showing her a scar of a triangle with a demon's eyes in the center of the triangle.  
Raven moved in front of him putting her hands on his shoulder and looking into his milk white eyes that made him look like he was blind even if he was not "Tempest I don't not care about scars like that one or anything else to me you are the best and I bet if you had a other chance to show your father just how powerful you are that he would be proud of you".  
"You think so but even if I did manage to make my father proud of me he would be so stuck up in himself that he would..." Tempest told Raven stopping at the part the his father would kill him "what, what would he do Tempest tell me" Raven asked him "sorry Raven I can't go one that far with me father I just can't" "ok then go one with your life story I still know little about you Tempest" Raven told him.  
"You know how hard I train to be like my father well after my training was completed I was right away sent on my every first mission to your home planet Raven the planet of Azarath I was existed to go on my first mission but had not idea how important this mission was to my planet, when I got to your planet I found out that I was under the command of Arella your mother to fight against Trigon this mission was important to both my and your planet Raven" Tempest told her stopping there for a breath of air. ~*~ "Trigon Trigon he's my father Tempest fought against my father and lived to tell the story" Raven thought to herself "Raven are you ok if you want I do not have to go one" Tempest told Raven getting a little bit worried about her "no no go one please" Raven replied snapping out of her thoughts "fine then you are sure of this" "yes go on" "well ok then, the battle against Trigon was going well to well you may say for we were winning to simply that is until my father showed up and..." he told her stop at his father not wishing to tell what happened then. "What happen tell me Tempest" "I can't Raven I just can't" "you must if you want to get rid of all this darkness around you" Raven told him "like normal Raven you are right fine then I shall tell you what happened" "go on then" "once my father got there to help us as we all thought he did not he betrayed us all killing many of my friends and brothers he worked along side the hell swarm of a demon Trigon and killed my friends and brothers and there was nothing I could do being his son" Tempest yelled in anger.  
"Tempest I feel as you do for my father my father is the once you went up against my father is Trigon pleases do not think I'm like him because I' not I hate him as much as you hate your father" Raven replied to him "Raven I do not think of you as you father for you have a heart were as he does not" "thank you for telling me that for sometimes I feel as if I'm like my father" she told Tempest. ~*~ "But I should tell you why I'm weaker then my father Raven and it is because once I did get the power to stand up to him in the battle for killing everyone if I had been the great like him the battle I had with him would have come up in a draw but it did not it came up by me losing to him and getting the scar on my shoulder letting everyone know just how weak I was".  
"Tempest I" Raven started to say but Tempest cut her off "no Raven you have to know this please let me let you" "ok then go on" "after I lost to my father and found out everyone but me and your mother was dead I was just about to kill myself when..." "when what" "when your mother stopped me from it, she told me to go on a mission of my own to find her daughter a daughter by the Raven of Raven of the Teen Titans you told me that if I found her and help her thought her battle against her father and help summoned the Rikno to earth that I would be restored to my rightful honor so I went on this mission to find you and I did and now I'm here telling you about myself Raven" he told her getting up off the hot sand around himself. ~*~ "Tempest I know understand you I think then that I am able to help you now with this darkness in your heart but you must let me help you do you accept my help" Raven asked him "Yes yes I do accept you help Raven for I need it" he replied back to Raven "good but for now I think I had enough with this darkness and I need to rest a bit care to sit with me and watch the sun go down" Raven asked him "I would love to" he replied to her sitting down beside her.  
For the rest of that time they sat there watching the sun set nether of them saying a word fearing to waste the moment together they had.  
Tempest eyes begun to close when he and Raven heard Robin calling for them along with Beastboy, Cyborg and Starfire slowly they both could up and walked back to the base not knowing what to expect from their leader Robin "I guess we better go and see what are leader wish of us" he told Raven "what do you mean our leader are you saying your join the Titans Tempest" she asked him "yes I'm join you how I'm I to be your guardian if I'm not with you all the time Raven" he told her, she did not say anything only smiled at him and then walked back to the base with Tempest her new life long guardian. ~*~  
  
~so what you think of that one I think it's better then the last one but not by much sorry it's a little bit boring but you find out load abut Tempest my made up character and a lot about Raven from my opinions sorry if Raven seems weak to you but I did not know what else to make her seem like then being angry all the time. Anyways need you help to pick next chapter4 No way out here are you chooses to happen in the next chapter.  
Ok Beastboy, Raven and Tempest are stuck in the tower on tower duty when A. they are attack by two of Raven's father's demons you have to give me their names one demon looks like a dragon other looks like it has the upper half of a humans body with a wolfs head and the lower half is a snake's body. Or B. the H.I.V.E team attacks the base and takes it over well Tempest is still sick in side. Do let me know what you thing and what you wish to happen want to happen. 


	4. Chapter4: No way Out

-Ha you all I'm back with this new chapter and by that way the reviews look you all choose option A good choose I did not know what to write if you all pick B.  
  
Chapter4: No way Out:  
  
Raven walked back to the tower with Tempest right behind her as they got up to the base Raven seen Beastboy come running out of the tower as wide grin on his greed face telling her something was going on here Raven stop in mid walk and Tempest not looking where he was going due to the effects that water had on him he walked right into Raven.  
Beastboy had thought she would blow him up but she did not she knew what was going on and why he had walked into her so she did not snap on him "yes Beastboy what is it you have to say is time" she told him in her normal monotone voce he grinned at her before telling her what was going on "you see Rae there is party that Robin, Star and Cyborg and myself are going to" he told her "and what does this have to do with me" she asked "well I know you will like this part Robin says that some one will have to stay behind to watch the tower from intruders and that would be you Rae" he replied he was right she did like that place for once there would be no one to bug her all day. ~*~ Robin walked up to both Raven and Beastboy "sorry to burst you fun Beastboy but we need two more people to watch the tower for that's how many it take to do this job" he told him and Raven just then Tempest spoke up "I'll be one of them two" he told Robin "but your not yet I member of the Teen Titans" "well now I'm I just joined your team so I don't mind staying behind I never like parties all that much" he replied.  
Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were happy to have him on the team making the fulltime six member of the Titans for Aqua Lad was only halftime only when they needed him to help out "go that makes two but now we need the last watcher" he said look at Beastboy.  
The green fury elf fell to the ground when he heard that he had to stay behind with Tempest and Raven he wanted to go to the party and have fun not stay behind and watch out for nothing.  
"Oh man is blows why me you know every well that I'm going to end up charcoal black when you came back" Beastboy complained to Robin "Beastboy it's just for one night you can find something to do just don't bug Raven and you'll live thought the night" he replied Tempest picked Beastboy up by his neck and dragged him across the grass back to the tower Raven watched Tempest drag Beastboy into the tower then turned to him her normal look upon her face "you had to go and destroy my peace at mind Robin" Raven told him.  
"Sorry Raven but it takes three to watch the base this nigh the H.I.V.E have been spotted running thought the streets and I do not know if they plane to stop by the base a destroy it like they did lest time" Robin to Raven walking off with Star and Cyborg, Raven watch them walk off to the T-Car and get in it and drive of to the party she really did to wish to have the green elf stay with her he would try to pull one of his little stunts on Tempest and by what she know of him so far he would not like it one bit. ~*~ Tempest dropped Beastboy half way up as he entered the living room and moved into a dark corner and went into mediation when Raven entered the room and seen him in mediations she did not wish to bother him at this time so she sat down on her normal set and read in her book.  
Many things were going through Tempest's head many things like his father betraying him and leaving him to die and about Raven and if she would live to see the truth about her planet but he not wish to tell her that much yet she still was to young Tempest was going deeper into his mind when he heard Raven yell quickly he snapped out of his trance to see what happened.  
"What what's going on here" he asked looking around Beastboy looked up from his cooking and replied that he was sorry for waking him up from his deep thinking "um sorry about that I just burnt the tofu" Beastboy apologized for waking him up "yuck tofu hate the stuff even would touch it" Tempest replied going back in to mediation.  
Raven looked over at Tempest and stop him from going to trance again "wait Tempest I need to ask you something" she told him "yes Raven what is it" he replied getting up with Raven and walking off down the hallway with her "well I read for mind to said that you did not with to tell me the truth about me home whys that" she asked.  
"I can not say that yet Raven maybe once I feel that you can take the pain" he told her walking off down the hallway into the armory room to look at some of the weapons they had in stock. ~*~ Raven stood there watching him enter the weapons room as soon as he was out of sight Raven went off into her room; Tempest looked around the inside of the room looking all the things they had in the weapons room "what a mess all this junk and not one good blade in eyes length" he told herself walking around the room some more.  
As he moved around the place he felt some kind of slimy acid like goop that fell from the roof of the room on to his hand he stood there looking at when he looked at his mouth fell open in shock for there on the roof was a demons egg about to burst open and let the demon inside out and devour him alive.  
"Oh no this is not good Raven will not be happy to find out that the base is infested with demons eggs" Tempest told himself drawing out his silver blade and readying himself for the hatching of the demon "on you evil little demon come out of that shell so I may clever you in half" as he said this the demons egg broke open and released what looked like a human with a wolf's head and a snake's lower half of the body venom dripping from it's mouth.  
"Now let get this started" Tempest hissed running at the demon it opened it's mouth acid dripping from it's teeth "oh great venom and acid ok lets get this over with" the demon glared at him before lunging into a attack "you shall die here tonight white demon of Athrin4" it said lunging it's self at Tempest but missing him. Tempest struck it with his sword cutting into his flesh green blood sprayed everywhere so got on Tempest and started to eat away at his cloths "great even your blood is acid" he growled. ~*~ Raven walked out of her room to hear Beastboy yell she ran over to where he was there stuck to the roof was yet another demons egg "great demon infestation Beastboy get out of here let me handle this" Raven told him.  
"But Rae I just can't leave you with it let me help it's the lest I could do" he replied "fine then stay and help find Tempest we are going to need his help" "ok Rae where did he go last" Beastboy asked "to the weapons room I think" she replied stepping up to the demons egg.  
Beastboy ran off down the hallway hoping to find Tempest but know the fiery white demon he would not be easy to find "weapons room I forgot to ask which weapons room we have at lest four of them" he told himself running off to weapons room #4 it had that thing he would like to look at Blades and bow and arrows things he would like to have. ~*~ Tempest jumped out of the way of the demon's acid spit swinging his sword at it hoping to cleave of it's head in doing so "at lest give your name demon" Tempest asked the demon "my name is Savage white demon" it told him lashing out at him with it's claws "Savage hay not a bad not for a bad demon now tell me why are you here on earth did you not hear about the last demon that came to earth when I'm around" Tempest asked it.  
"I'm here to collect the dark bird that you protect from us black demons" it replied "dark bird...dark bird who's that...you mean Raven, Raven dark bird what do you want with her" Tempest hissed running at the demon cutting into it's back with his blade "I'm here to take her back to Azarath to her father who wish to bond himself to his daughter" the demon told him "now why would Trigon want to bond himself with Raven he hates here...oh no I can let you take Raven demon" Temped yelled cutting of one of the demon's fangs "you won't kill me no one was killed my kind before" "then let us me be the first one to kill your kin demon of the darkness" Tempest growled.  
"No one has ever been able to kill us and no one shall kiss us" it hissed at him spiting venom into Tempest's face "arhhhhh you foul paying demon where are you" Tempest yelled trying to get the venom out of his eyes Tempest slashed at the demon with his sword hoping against all odd that he'd cut the demons hard off. ~*~ Raven stood in front of the demons egg as it broke open releasing a other demon this one a dragon "a dragon demon this won't be to heard to beat if Beastboy find Tempest right away" Raven told herself.  
"You are the dark bird your father wishes to see you" the dragon told her lunging at her with it's tail "well I my father that I do not wish to see him I'm happy where I am now be gone demon of hell" Raven yelled the dragon's tail hit Raven in the chest knocking her into the wall Raven go up her eyes glowing white before she started to chant "Azarath Metrion Zinthose" she yelled thrusting her hands out at the demon but nothing happened again "your father made created us so every time you us your power on us nothing happens" the dragon told her standing over Raven.  
"My father if I had my full powers I'm kill him" Raven yelled as the demon pick her up of the ground "out me down...someone help me" Raven yelled; Beastboy heard Raven's cries and went to help her when he seen that the weapon room #3 door was cover in some kind of greed slime. ~*~ "Raven hold on I think I found where Tempest is" Beastboy yell at her running off into the #3 weapons room as he pushed open the door he seen Tempest out cold on flood venom dripping out of his right hand "Tempest hold on I'm coming" Beastboy yelled.  
Tempest looked up at him trying to tell me to stay away from him "Beastboy get back thee demon he's right behind..."Tempest started to say but the mixed demon raped his snake tail around his neck "now you green elf will do as I say you will let us take Raven to her father or your friend here dies" the demon told Beastboy constricted it's tail around Tempest neck "I cannot let you have Raven never can I let you hurt my friend" the green elf yelled turning into a tiger and slashing at the demon with his tiger claws.  
"Beastboy get Raven out of this tower do not bother with me" Tempest told him "I can Raven loves you I'd never be able to look into her eyes if I just let you die here" the green elf replied.  
Tempest grabbed the demon's tail with what strength he had left in him and throw it over his shoulder and into Beastboy's tiger like claws Beastboy cut the demon tail off green acid like blood when everywhere "Beastboy do not touch it's blood it's acid" Tempest told him.  
Beastboy help Tempest up off the ground and moved towards the door to go help Raven. ~*~ Raven was being pulled into the dark porthole leading back to her home planet "let me go" Raven yelled "you are coming to meet you father again but this a time you will not return to earth he wish to keep you on Azarath" the dragon told her walking up to the porthole "help someone help me" Raven cried "I don't want to go back to Azarath".  
Beastboy run up the stars to stop the demon from going into the dark porthole he made it up to the demon and grabbed onto the demon neck trying to bring the demon down to the ground and make it let go Raven "Raven are you okay" Beastboy asked "I'm fine where Tempest?" she asked "I'm right here" he replied to her question Raven took one look at him a started to cry venom dripping from his right hand as he walked up to her.  
"Tempest are you...what happen to you" she asked him "demon venom" he replied walking up to her.  
As he walked up to Raven his spirit began to grow weaker with every step by the time he had gotten up to her he could no longer mover he was in to much pain and he fell over just as he reach Raven falling into Raven's hands.  
"Tempest" Raven yelled looking over to Beastboy "we must get him to my room if we don't remove the demons venom from his right arm it will spread to other part of his body and slowly it will kill him off" "don't worry Rae you just get what you need I'll handle getting him to your room" Beastboy replied as Raven ran off down the hallway.  
Tempest felt his soul fading from his body every slowly but he could not stop the effects of the venom he wished he could have told Raven about her mother that she never knew but he never got up the power to tell her "Raven I'm sorry that I did not tell you what you wish to know but It would seem me time on earth is up be strong you still have Beastboy to help you" he told Raven using what powers he had left in him "no hold on your going to live just hold on" Raven told him running fast then she ever had before "sorry Rae I must go from this realm but you will see me again". ~*~ "Noooooooo" Raven yelled as she ran into her room and started to work on making something anything that would save Tempest's life.  
  
~well what you all think of that one sad that Tempest's dieing but don't worry he does not really die well you just have to find out in my next Chapter Race against Faith until then stay toned whitewolf XIII signing out. 


	5. Chapter5: The Truth is Revealed:

Shadowolf: "Hay there dudes sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I was busy with the other Teen Titans stories I am working on".

Chapter5: The Truth is Revealed:

Tempest lay on the ground, his blood dripping out of him, Beastboy was running around with panic in his eyes. Raven sat beside Tempest making sure he was still breathing, he had a pulse but it was very weak and his breaths came in short spanned out gasps.

Raven carefully took a sample of the demon's venom so she could create a anti-venom for Tempest. After she had taken the sample, she called to Beastboy. He snapped out of his panic shutdown to see what she wanted.

"Hay Rae" He said

"I need you to keep a eye on Tempest. I do not want to leave him by himself, those demons could have laid eggs all over the tower and they could hatch at anytime. I need you to keep him out of harms way until I can come up with a anti-venom" Raven replied.

"You can count on me Rae, Oh, and hurry. I don't know how much life is left in Tempest." The green elf replied sitting down beside Tempest.

Beastboy never left Tempest's side in fear that his friend would pass away into the unknown. He did not know what to do to keep his friend from dying first he just spoke to him, keeping up an conversation about Raven and what he thought of her. It was all he could think of at the time.

"So Tempest, I know you have great feelings for Raven. What do you think of her?" Beastboy asked him. The white demon did not reply at first, he only turned his head to the side in great pain, closing his eyes.

This scared Beastboy. He did not know what to do so he started to shake Tempest wildly to wake him up. "Hay…hay wake up! You can't die now, your Rae's Guardian! You can't die on her now come on you're a white demon so act like one!" Beastboy yelled into Tempest's ear, shaking him back and forth.

Tempest's eyes snapped open as his hand came up to grab Beastboy's wrist stopping the movement "I'm still alive, barely, if you want to help me please, in the name of my gods, do not shake me". The white demon replied angrily. Beastboy was relieved that his friend was not dead yet.

Raven looked around her room for herbs the cure demon's venom that flowed through her friend's body killing him slowly. But things ever go the way you wish them to.

Raven picked up a container filled with herbs but none of what she needed, Raven had all the herbs in the world, all but one. Dragon's Fire, the only known herb to act as a anti-venom to demon's venom.

But as fate would have it she was fresh out of this kind of herb.

Beastboy sat beside his friend telling him to hold on to his last bit of life.

"Dude you can't leave me now." Beastboy said

"You told me that." Tempest replied.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"You still didn't tell me what you think of Rae" Beastboy told him.

Tempest closed his eyes. Raven, it was hard to talk about her. She is complex.

"Raven she's hard to understand at a point in time." Tempest replied trying to think of more to say.

"Hay she is complex and hard to understand now and again, but she's Rae and that's who she's going to be and if she won't change, I'm fine with that." Beastboy said.

"You really care for her don't you?" Tempest asked

"hay I do…you could say I'm in love with her."

"I have only known her for two days and already I love her…but I can not let that stop me from my job here on Earth." He told Beastboy sadly.

Raven quickly rummaged through her thing, trying to find a herb that would make up for dragon's fire.

Then it came to her. Why not use the demon's own venom as a substitute for dragon's fire? There was a good possibility that it could work.

She did have a small sample of the venom, but she would need more then she had with her.

Raven rushed out her bedroom door to tell her friends everything would be fine. As Raven rushed around the corner of the dormitories, she could hear Beastboy and Tempest talking about her. She stopped to listen to them.

"I love Raven I really do but I can't let…love intervene with my mission Beastboy even if it means giving up hope of ever falling in love"

"you mean if you go through with this mission you can never love again?" Beastboy asked him.

"Look I'm just saying green elf, that I'm not always going to be here for her." Tempest said

"what do you mean? Are you saying that you have to sacrifice your own life for the fate of the Earth?" Beastboy asked him.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Once I die you must make sure Trigon dose not put one hand on her or all is lost." He said.

Raven could not belief what she was hearing Tempest the very same Tempest who had saved her life, had to given his own life for the sake of the world.

Raven stood there quietly, not making a sound, listen to the rest of what they were saying.

"Don't worry I won't let that demon touch her" Beastboy replied

"thank you my friend" Tempest told Beastboy.

Raven moved in closer to get a better ear on what they were saying. "I still thing it's wrong for you to end your life for ours."

"You may think that…but I'm not only doing this for the world but for Raven as well" he replied.

Tempest got up slowly closing his eyes in pain, putting his hand over his side only to remove his hand to find it covered in blood and a greenish venomous liquid.

Beastboy stared at this slime that covered his friend's hand. "Tempest you shouldn't move, it makes the venom flow faster." Raven told him, moving out from behind the wall.

Tempest looked up to see Raven standing now beside Beastboy.

"I can't just sit here and die now can I?" he replied

"what's it matter? You're going to die anyways." She yelled back at him, running off down towards the dormitories again.

Raven ran from Tempest from one reason. She could not bear to look into a dying man's eyes.

Raven rushed back into her room and slammed the door shut and started to cry.

She did not dare to come out of her room in fear that she may find that her friend dead by now.

Tempest lay there shocked, by her actions. Then he turned to Beastboy. "She heard us talking about my sacrifice Beastboy." He said.

Beastboy nodded "that she did"

"great just great…Beastboy help me find a weapon" Tempest told him getting up

"what your hurt and all you want is a weapon"

"I'm a white demon I can with stand demon's venom now help" Tempest replied, Beastboy groaned as he help Tempest to his feet "now since she has my blade I will need to find a other weapon that I can use to brake them demons heads in with".

Beastboy shook his head as Tempest looked around the room for a decent weapon, Tempest looked back over at Beastboy "there is nothing go enough the be a weapon in this room we will have to look else where from a weapon" he told the green elf.

Beastboy did not like the idea of his friend fighting when he was near to death but the white demon had a strong spirit and Beastboy knew that he would not give up until every demon in the tower was sent to hell well every demon but Raven that is.

Beastboy put his arm around Tempest's shoulder as he helped his friend to walk as they left the living room as reddish slime falls from the roof where three large red demon eggs are hidden away awaiting their awakening.

Raven sat on her bed clinging to a picture of her mother as her fears and emotions over took her, Raven started to shiver rapidly as he low lip trembled at the thought of seen Beastboy and Tempest laying on the floor dead their blood being lapped up by the demons in the tower.

Raven closed her eyes and put the picture of her mother back down on the bed as she got up and walked over to the door she was not going to let her fool fears and emotions get the best of her not now when her friends needed her most.

Raven pushed open her bedroom door just in time to see a three demons run past her in the hallway, Raven looked back in her room to see Tempest's silver sword up against the wall.

Raven walked up to the glowing silver sword and picked it up not knowing if it was going to help her all that much but she knew as long as the sword of Tempest was glowing he was still a live but the glow was every faint.

Tempest with the help of Beastboy stepped into the long thin hallway and looked around for any signs of demons but he could not see any signs of them.

Tempest took a step forward only to stop sort of that step when he felt his heart beat harder then it normal did.

He could feel the full effect of the demon's poison now, he felt cold and sick and he wanted to throw up, Tempest brushed some sweat from his face before forcing himself to take an other step forward and like before he stopped when he felt his heart beat hard.

Tempest closed his eyes as he fell forward hitting the cold floor with a painful crash, Beastboy's eyes widened in fear as he fell to the ground beside Tempest and started to shack him trying to wake him up but it did not work.

This time Tempest did not wake up.

Beastboy jumped to his feet and look off running down the hallway hoping against all odds that he would find Raven before Tempest took his last breath.

Shadowolf XIII: "Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up but I was distracted by my others stories that I was working on they are not fanfic stories but my own ideas that I have been coming up with.

Ah um now that I got that out of my mind someone-sorry I don't remember your name-wanted to know what happened to my Martin Mystery story well I took it off because you wanted me to make it into a MartinxAin love story and it was a little hard to do so when Ain is a guy.

So I'm working on making Ain into a Girl for Martin".


End file.
